1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual voltage power converter, and more particularly, to a bi-voltage power converter including a combination of an adapter and a transformer unit that can be used in different countries around the world.
2. Description of the Related Art
People rely heavily on a wide variety of electrical devices. Almost all of these devices draw power ultimately from a national standard source, usually delivered to a user through a wall outlet or socket. This leads to a challenge for a manufacturer of electrical devices destined for international use; for instance, while many electrical devices are sold for use throughout the world, there is no world standard for electrical plug configurations. Further, it is well known to travelers that electrical voltage supply in the major countries of the world, not only varies in strength of the voltage offered to the user but in a geometry of a socket at a voltage outlet. It has been common for many years for experienced travelers to equip themselves with an electrical adapter having a multiplicity of pins that can be quickly changed to meet various geometries of the voltage outlets. But to meet the various changes in voltage, a separate voltage converter has also been essential.
By the term power or voltage converter is herein meant any device for changing the electrical energy from one strength to another such as a transformer or any electrical or electronic circuit that can produce the same or a similar end result to that of the transformer; or again the converter may be a converter per se in which A.C. is changed to D.C.
Therefore, complexities associated with various voltage conversions are such that these conversions often provide a source of real annoyance and frustration to the traveler. Accordingly, a bi-voltage power converter is essential and mostly convenient for people who travel with their portable electrical devices between countries where the voltages and the plugging systems are different, which can also be useful in Duty-Free shops demos. However, current electronic transformers that can adjust themselves to the right voltage are relatively expensive.
In addition, there are also electro-mechanic transformers where an output voltage is in accordance to an input voltage. However, these transformers may be dangerous because a wrong connection could end in serious damage and safety problems.
Various objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a power converter, including: a transforming unit including pins outwardly projecting from the transforming unit, and a socket; an adapter including a first plug mounted on a first side of the adapter, and a second plug mounted on a second side of the adapter, wherein the socket on the transforming unit receives the first plug or the second plug; pin cavities on the first side of the adapter, opposite to the second plug, providing a contact to receive the pins to allow the transformer unit to convert an input voltage to an output voltage; and pin cavities on the second side of the adapter, opposite to the first plug, providing a contact to receive one of the pins of the transformer unit to allow the transformer to convert the input voltage to the output voltage.
The present invention provides a power converter, including: a transforming unit including pins outwardly projecting from the transforming unit, a socket, and a transformer; an adapter including a first plug mounted on a first side of the adapter, and a second plug mounted on a second side of the adapter, wherein the socket on the transforming unit receives the first plug or the second plug; pin cavities on the first side of the adapter, opposite to the second plug, providing a contact to receive one of the pins tapping to a primary coil of a first voltage of the transformer to allow the transformer to convert a first input voltage to an output voltage; and pin cavities on the second side of the adapter, opposite to the first plug, providing a contact to receive one of the pins tapping to a primary coil of a second voltage of the transformer to allow the transformer to convert a second input voltage to the output voltage.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention further provides a power converter, including: a transforming unit including pins outwardly projecting from the transforming unit, a socket, and a transformer; an adapter including a first plug mounted on a first side of the adapter, and a second plug mounted on a second side of the adapter, wherein the socket on the transforming unit receives the first plug or the second plug; pin cavities on the first side of the adapter, opposite to the second plug, providing a contact to receive one of the pins tapping to a primary coil of about 220-volts of the transformer to allow the transformer to convert an input voltage of about 110-volts to a low DC output voltage; and pin cavities on the second side of the adapter, opposite to the first plug, providing a contact to receive one of the pins tapping to a primary coil of about 110-volts of the transformer to allow the transformer to convert an input voltage of about 220-volts to the low DC output voltage.